A guy named Levi
by guy with a tophat
Summary: This story is about Levi's adventures in a region with his crush Jessica enjoy Disclaimer: I only own character in this story the pokemon I do not own and are owned by Nintendo and game freak
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to a story of well a girl...named Jessica now this is going to be one of my more detailed stories and more serious stories usually I try to make people laugh or at least chuckle during my stories but the back story of this story is about a girl in my class that...I love this is going to be a pokemon story as well similar to hoenn with rivals and stuff but my own I'll be in it lucky will be excluded sorry lucky"it's alright"

So um...yeah this is a bit more personal so um...enjoy

9:32 in the morning Ievi awakes to his alarm clock beeping " I really hate this thing" he said getting out of his bed and turning his alarm clock off he goes downstairs and is greeted by his father "good morning Levi" Levi's dad said making breakfast for him "morning dad,what's for breakfast" Levi said still a little drowsy

" it's you're favorite pancakes with blueberries" Levi's dad ( let's call him dean) dean puts the blueberry pancakes on Levi's plate Levi is immediately woken up by this and starts devouring his pancakes Levi's asks what the special occasion was dean chuckles and reminds Levi that he is turning ten today and will become a pokemon trainer Levi is shocked that he forgot his own birthday he is also super excited that he is going to be a pokemon trainer " the professor called and asked you to see him at 10:30 I wouldn't be late if I were you" dean said also eating his pancakes

Levi finishes his pancakes and puts his plate in their dishwasher then he takes a shower and gets his cloths on ( which is a hat that has a red star in the middle that is brown, a regular backpack,a watch on his left arm, some running shoes and finally a wrist band on his right arm) Levi says bye to his dad and then goes to the professors lab

Levi takes in a deep breath " ah another beautiful day at Apollo town" Levi smiles and looks over to his neighbors house and notices that there is a moving truck "huh I guess someone's moving into Apollo town I should go introduce them to the town" Levi thinks to himself

Levi walks over to his neighbors house and notices that there was a girl moving boxes into the house " um...hi" Levi says to the girl. The girl puts down the box and introduces herself

"Hi I'm Jessica it's nice to meet you" Jessica extends her arm out to shake Levi's hand but Levi is frozen

Levi blushes a little " um-um h-hi I'm l-Levi it's nice to meet you Jessica" Levi shaking a little " Jessica help us with the rest of these boxes and then go get you're pokemon from the professor" Jessica's mom says bringing in a box to their house " um...do you need any help with the boxes" Levi offering to help " yeah sure here" Jessica handing a box to Levi " heavy oof" Levi carrying the box inside the house

Four minutes later all the boxes are in the house

" phew thanks Levi" Jessica smiles " yeah no problem so you're getting a pokemon from the professor" Levi says stretching " yeah i am...do you want to come with me to get one" Jessica says rocking back and fourth Levi blushes a little and agrees the two of them head on over to the professors lab Levi walks up to the prof. Building and knocks on the door

"Come in come in" a faint voice says

Levi and Jessica walk into the lab and see the professor standing there with his hands behind his back next to a table with 3 pokemon " hello Levi, hello Jessica welcome to the lab" " hi professor my mom told you about me" Jessica waves "yes she did she told me that you come from the unova region" Jessica nods " hmm now let's get started you both are ten today so that means you can legally own a pokemon and start you're pokemon adventure every pokemon trainer starts off with a starter pokemon the 3 you see here are treecko, chimchar and froakie treecko is the grass type chimchar is the fire type and froakie the water type"

" so we can only pick one" Levi says the professor nods " you go first Jessica" Levi offers Jessica says no and insists that Levi goes first. Levi decides to go first

" let's see... I think I'll pick treecko" Levi says picking up treecko " ok good choice Jessica you're pokemon" Jessica walks up and picks chimchar. Froakie sighs and walks away

" will someone pick froakie later" Levi asks feeling bad. the professor explains how their is another kid turning ten today and he will be forced to choose froakie " ok that's good who's the kid" Jessica asks holding chimchar " it's a kid named Chris" " ok bye professor" Levi says walking out of the lab


	2. Lucky

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of a guy named Levi yeah it's not a girl named Jessica anyway not much to announce so enjoy

In the last chapter...ugh you know what just read it ok

Outside of the lab Levi and Jessica are examining their pokemon " mine kind of looks weird" Levi said looking at treecko,treecko gives a dirty look at Levi " I love mine it's so cute" Jessica says hugging her chimchar " so Levi are you going to nickname you're pokemon" Jessica said with a smile " yeah I am...I think I'll call him lucky" Levi said picking up treecko " are you going to nickname chimchar" Levi asked Jessica says that she isn't going to nickname her pokemon then she walks to her house to tell her mom that she's going on her pokemon journey Levi also walks to his house. Levi walks into his house and talks to his dad " hey Levi did you get your pokemon?" Dean asked while sipping at his coffee " yeah I did" Levi sends out his treecko and shows his dad it

" ooo nice son so I guess this means that you're leaving huh" dean said taking off his glasses Levi looks down sad on the inside and tells his dad that he is leaving " this is the worst part of a parents life letting their kid go" dean said holding back tears " dad don't worry I'll be back" Levi said " ok son it's just I don't want to lose you like I did with your mother" dean said with a tear

Levi's dad never really told him about his mother he always assumed that she died while giving birth to him " dad you are not losing me like I said I'll be back" Levi said with a lump in his throat

Levi's dad stands up and hugs his son and tells him to go make him proud Levi nods at gets his treecko and sets out for his journey Levi walks out of his house and see's a kid with a froakie Levi walks up to the kid and asks if he was the guy who was late to the lab he replies" um...yeah I am I wanted to use a treecko but I overslept" the kid said while rubbing his arm "what's you're name" Levi asked " my name is chris and you're Levi right" " yeah I'm Levi" the kid pulls a pokèdex and hands it to Levi " the professor forgot to give this to you and and that girl Jessica" Levi blushes a little and Chris notices " why are you blushing" Chris said looking at Levi closely" Levi face turns a little red " um-um...n-no reason" Chris smiles and says " you like Jessica don't you" Levi turns completly red and starts waving his hands left and right and repeats " no I don't"

Chris rolls his eyes " I'm gonna tell her" Chris snickers " Chris don't please I just met you don't make me hate you" Levi threatens " fine I won't but on one condition...you have a pokemon battle with me" Chris crosses his arms Levi agrees to the battle Chris sends out his froakie while Levi sends out his treecko ( or lucky) " you first Levi" Chris says

Levi scratches his head and just...stands there Chris notices this and asks " do you know any of treecko's moves?" Levi nods his head then Chris tells him to look at his pokedex

Pokedex: treecko the wood gecko pokemon and a starter in the hoenn region Treecko is cool, calm, and collected—it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground ( from alpha sapphire) it's starting moves are pound,leer and absorb

Levi smiles and nods " okay let's do this"

This was a shorter chapter than usual but you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3: the journey begins

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of...a guy named Levi so I've realized that this story is manly pokemon than a love story I'm hoping to change that idea this chapter and if anyone could help me with something in this story on how pokemon are going to learn moves I would really appreciate it anyway enjoy

In the last chapter Levi and Jessica and eventually Chris chooser there starters Levi picked treecko,Jessica picked chimchar and Chris was given froakie and now Levi and Chris are in a battle

" okay lucky use pound" Levi commands lucky (treecko) dashes at froakie and "pounds" him This does not do to much damage to froakie Chris tells froakie to use bubble like treecko's move this does nothing

Levi tells treecko to then use absorb...which knocks froakie out instantly

Levi smiles and shouts yes " him I forgot that water types are weak to grass types anyway good battle Levi" chris then extends his arm to shake Levi's hand. Levi shakes Chris's hand " you won't tell Jessica that I have a crush on her right" Levi whispers

" tell me what?" Jessica said sneaking up on Levi and Chris "nothing...yeah nothing" Levi blushes but hides it from Jessica " you're Jessica yes here" Chris hands the pokedex to Jessica and explains that the professor forgot to give them one and blah blah blah " thanks so...Levi can I ask you a question" Jessica says putting her hands behind her back

" yeah what is it" Levi says

" do you want to be..." As Jessica is saying this Levi thinks she Is going to say " do you want to be my boyfriend" but to his disappointment she says " do you want to be rivals" " um...sure why not" Levi says

Jessica jumps in excitement " great! So should we be heading out on our journey rival" Jessica asks

Levi nods his head and asks Chris if he wants to travel with him he says " no thanks I like to be by myself but thanks anyway"

" so Levi I'll be trying to defeat the pokemon league but I'll race you to see who can be them first .go" Jessica runs off to route 301 Levi sighs and starts to walk he remembers that his father told him to stay out of the tall grass until he was old enough to have a pokemon he always wondered was in the tall grass so he walks into the grass and is attacked by a panpour Levi falls back and sends out his treecko " treecko use absorb on that blue monkey" Levi says treecko nearly knocks out the panpour but it lives and it uses leer Levi remembers that he should compete the pokedex so he registers the panpour before he knocks it out ( I don't want to say kill because this is meant to be happy not sadness) Levi successfully registers the panpour then knocks it out

" wow good job treecko" Levi says patting treecko then puts him In his pokeball

Meanwhile with Jessica oh yeah,it's one of those stories

Jessica finally runs out of breath and starts waking instead of running her chimchar is out of her pokeball and she starts talking to it

" chimchar you're so cute just like out neighbor Levi do you think he likes me" chimchar shrugs her shoulders (yeah it's a girl) " I hope he does anyway let's get moving chimchar" Jessica pulls out a map she packed in her backpack " let's see it looks like we're on route 401 so if we just stay on this trail we should end up in the next town" Jessica puts the map back in her backpack

End of chapter

Announcement: so, now that school has started I can't really write as much chapters during the weekdays but from now on chapter will only be on weekends and maybe on weekdays


End file.
